Alors la vraiment pas d idee de titre TT
by chibi koneko kichigo
Summary: Muhahahaha j vous dirait rien le seul moyen d s avoir c est de venir lire.pairing:Gaasaku,Naruhina,Shikatema,...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde,

Naruto : Est ce que quelqu un a parle?

Tous : Nan.

Naruto : Ah bon,ca devait etre mon imagination alors.

Kichigo : Bon je vois que personne ne veut me parler...bin tant pis pour vous...j vous raconterait pas ma fic...

Naruto : Nan attend c est juste que j t avais pas entendu!En plus tu parle tellement bas que ca en devient mission impossible!

Kichigo°tout bas° : j t en foutrai moi des mission impossible s'pece de baka de mes 2.

Kichigo : Bon passons aux choses serieuses.

Disclaimer : balblabla...pas a moi...et tralala!

Pairing :Gaasaku,Naruhina,Shikatema,...

Kichigo : bon c est tout pour la presentation maintenant place au spectacle lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur un terrain d entrainement une jeune kunoichi s entrainait a massacrer le pauvre epouvantail qui lui servait de cible,...si bien que a un moment la tete de l epouvantail fit un vol plane.

Sakura : ah noooonnnn revient ici espece de...

Elle lui courout apres sur une bonne dizaine de mettre avant qu elle ne retombe sur la tete d un innocent passant.(Sakura: Ah nan la tete de l epouvantail a trouve un corps et veut se venger kkyyyyaaaaaa! kichigo : nan ca c est juste un type avec une tete d epouvantail.)

Sakura s approcha du type et s excusa.

Sakura : kkkyyyaaa gomen gomen gomen je suis vraiment desolee ce n est pas vous que j visait monsieur.

L inconnu enleva ce qui avait etait autrefois une cible d entrainement de sa tete.  
Il avait les cheuveux rouges en bataille avec des bouts de paille par-ci par-la...  
Il etait assez grand et son regard avait l air de dire qu il etait sur le point de commetre un meurtre.

Un peu plus loin...

Shikamaru : He Ino vient voir y as Sakura qui est sur le point de se faire tuer par Gaara!

Ino : Ou ca,ou ca,si il ose toucher a un seul cheuveu de ma meilleure amie je te jure que...

On dirait que c est plutot l inverse lui fit il,remarquer en montrant Sakura qui essayait tant bien que mal d enlever la paille des cheuveux de Gaara.

Sakura :Gaara-sama s il vous plait arretez de bouger comme ca que je puisse vite vous enlever ces morceaux de paille!

Gaara : Raaahhh c est pas ma faute tu pouvait pas faire un peu plus attention en jouant a la poupee!

Sakura : He je jouait pas a la poupee je m entrainait!

Gaara : Et a quoi a ennerver les passants?

Elle tira une meche de cheveux pour qu il se taise.

Gaara : Haie pourquoi t as fait ca!

Sakura°ton irronique° : Wooouuupps desole j avais pas remarque!

Un peu plus loin...

Ino : raaahhh mais elle essaye de se faire tuer ou quoi?

Choji°se goinfrant° : Bjouarf elle sejrais pas enchore morche...

Shikamaru : ouais et d ailleur c est carement etonant!

Choji : bouarf et chi on allait mrannchher.

Shikamaru : ouais pourquoi pas j commence a m ennuyer a poiroter qu il se passe quelque chose d interessant.

Choji : ouaircch Shrikmarku chais toi qcui praie!

Shikamaru : mais oui,mais oui.

Ino°a Shika° : T as compris ce qu il a dit?

Shikamaru : Nan mais c est pas grave ca devait pas etre tres interessant.

un peu plus loin...

Sakura s etait mise sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de retirer les derniers bouts de paille des cheuveux de Gaara quand soudain elle glissa et s afala sur lui.  
Ils furent soudain pris d une montee de rouge au joues.(Kichigo: ah non les pauvres y ont un rhume Temari : meuhhh nan c est cupidon qui joue des ciennes Kichigo: ah ok)

Sakura : gomen Gaara sama.

Gaara :...

Ils se releverent et Sakura se depecha d enlever les derniers bouts de paille des cheuveux de Gaara.

Sakura : Je suis vraiment desolee pour tout le derangement d ailleurs pour me faire pardonner je vous invite toi,Kankuro et Temari a manger chez moi demain.

Gaara : Si tu y tiens.

Elle lui remis un papier un papier avec l adresse de sa maison et s en alla en courant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kichigo : Bon voila fini

R&r please o°v°o


	2. Chapter 2

bon resalut,

Disclaimer : toujours la meme chose.

Pairing : meme chose qu au chapitre d avant...

arigato Ai-sensei , The big fan of Titachi , mimiyanina et Le petard pour les reviews.

Bon maintenant place a mon genie machiavelique Muhahaha...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain midi à l hotel...

Kankuro: Naaannniii?

Temari : yatta!

Kankuro : comment ca se fait?

Gaara : ...

Temari : Mystere et boule de gum.

Kankuro : Qu est ce que t as bien pu lui faire pour qu elle veuille nous inviter a diner?

Gaara : Rien.

Temari : Hihihihihihi mais oui c est ca bien sur!

Kankuro : Aller crache le morceau!Je parie que c etait des menaces de mort!

Temari : Kukukuku moi j dirait plutot qu il nous cache quelque chose d autre.

Gaara : Qu est ce que tu sous-entend par la?

Temari : Ca me parait pourtant evident...

Kankuro : C est vrai que ca serait une possibilite...

Gaara : De quoi vous parlez?

Temari °serant Gaara dans ses bras° : Oh mon ptit frere grandit si vite!

Kankuro °larme en coin° : Je suis tellement content pour lui,sniff...

Gaara : Est ce que quelqu un pourait m expliquer de quoi vous parlez!(kichigo : Nan t as qua deviner!)

Temari : Bon quand c est que t as dit qu on irait chez ma future belle soeur?

Gaara : Belle...soeur..? Kankuro va se marier?

Kankuro : Baka c est pas de moi qu elle parlait!

Gaara : bin j vois pas de qui d autre elle pourait parler!

Kankuro : Bin, j sais pas un type avec des cheveux rouges,un kanji sur le front et qui se ballade tout le temps avec une jarre sur le dos!(kichigo : un colsplay de Gaara?)

Gaara : Moi?(kichigo :Nan le pere noel!)

Kankuro : Bingo!

Temari : Heo j ai demandee c est quand qu on y va?

Gaara : De 1 je n ai pas l intension de me marrier et de 2 si tu tiens a la vie je te conseille de la fermer immediatement!

Kankuro : wouuuuu je suis mort de peur!

Kankuro°Court partout en geulant° : Gaara a une petite amie,Gaara a une petite amie,...

Temari°donne un coup d evantail sur Kankuro°: Ralalala mais t as quel age pour faire ca toi?

Kankuro °k.o.° : ...

Temari : Bon a part ca,Kankuro et moi on a decide d acheter une maison d ete ici?...Bien sur avec ta permission si tu veux bien?

Gaara :...

Temari°tend un papier° : Tient c est une liste des maisons qu on doit visiter aujourd hui!

Gaara : hum...ca prendra combien de temps?

Temari : He bien je dirait au moin la matinee,mais ne t inquiete pas on passera chez Sakura un peu plus tard que prevu.ok?

Gaara : D accord...

Temari : Sugoi!Kankuro espece de patate reveille toi on a des maisons a visiter!

Kankuro : Hein quoi?Ah oui c est vrai!

-------------------------------------------------------

Maison n°1:

Kankuro : Raaaahhhh elle est affreuse tout est rose!

Temari : Kyyyaaaaa c est super joli ici!

Kankuro : On dirait la maison de Barbie!

Temari : ouais bin j suis sure que Gaara l aimera bien!N est ce pas Gaara!

Gaara : ...

Kankuro : Ah tu vois j chuis pas le seul a la trouver moche et si on allait voir une autre maison!

-------------------------------------------------------

Maison n°2:

Kankuro : Ouais cella elle est cool!

Temari : Mais y a meme pas de piscine!

Kankuro : Mais tu sais meme pas nager!

Temari : j apprendrait!

Kankuro : T as qu as acheter une piscine gonflable!

Temari : Nan c est pour les enfants ca!Et en plus cette baraque est miteuse!

Kankuro : Gaara tu pourais pas lui dire a quel point cette maison est merveilleuse!

Temari : Nan ne l ecoute pas t as pas vu le toit y as pleins de trous et quand il pleuvra toute l eau entrera a l interieur!

Kankuro : ouais et t auras ta piscine!

Temari : Baka

Gaara :...et si on allait voir autre part!

Kankuro et Temari : D accord

-------------------------------------------------------

Maison n°3:

Gaara : ...

Temari : Kyaaaa on la prend,on la prend!Y as une super grande piscine!

Kankuro : Et une cabane dans un arbre!

Temari : Parfois j ai l impression que t as que trois ans!

Kankuro : Dit Gaara on la prend cette maison comme ca on poura noyer Temari dans sa piscine et on sera enfin **LIBRE**!

Temari :Ouais on la prend comme ca on poura pendre Kankuro a une branche de sa cabane dans l arbre!

Gaara : ...d'accord...

Kankuro et Temari°se jetent sur Gaara°:merci!merci!merci!

Gaara°peut plus respirer° : Raaahhh mais laissez moi respirer!

Temari et Kankuro : Gomen!

Temari : Bon et si on allait signer les papiers!

Kankuro : ouais!

Gaara : -.-

-------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard...

Kankuro : Raahhhh j aurais jamais imagine qu il y avait autant de paperasse a signer pour acheter une maison!

Temari : Tu parle c est pas toi qui t es tappe tout le boulot!

Kankuro : He j ai quand meme du poiroter des heures sur ce canape et en plus il y avait un ressort casse qui arretait pas de m emmerder!

Gaara : ...

Temari : En plus je meurs de faim...

Kankuro : Moi aussi!

Gaara :...

Temari : Bon j crois que c est l heure d aller rendre une petite visite a Saku!

Kankuro : j espere qu elle cuisine mieux que toi!

Temari : Sous entendrait tu que je ne sais pas cuisiner?

Kankuro : Nan je trouve juste bizzare que tu reussise a faire bruler une salade!

Temari : Mais a la tele il disaient que c est meilleur quand c est chaud!

Kankuro : Ouais mais ca c etait pour les frites!

Temari : Oh regarde on est arrive!

Kankuro : Eh arrette de devier la conversation!

Ils avancerent jusqu a la porte et sonnerent.  
Une petite fille vint ouvrir.Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans les cheuveux roses remontes en deux couettes et de grands yeux verts.

.?.?.?.: bon..bon..bonjour.

Temari°se jette dessus°: Kyyaaaaaa kkkaaaawwwwaaaaiiiiiiiii.

Kankuro : Temari laisse la respirer tu vas la tuer!

Temari : Oh gomen!

.?.?.?.°dans les vapes° :nye

Un petit garcon surgit de nulle part il avait presque le meme age que la petite fille sauf qu il etait un peu plus grand,il avait des cheuveux d une couleur entre le brun et le rose avec des yeux verts.

.?.?.?.: He t as tue ma soeur!

Sakura°surgit de la cuisine°:C est pas bientot fini tout ce vacarme!

.?.?.?.: Onee-chan,j peu avoir toute les affaires de Miyu?  
Elle est morte,elle en aura plus besoin!

Sakura : Takuji arrete de dire des betise!

Takuji : Naaaaaa mais c est vrai°poite du doigt l assasin avec le cadavre en main°.  
Tu vois j ment pas!

Sakura : Oh salut.Entrez.

Takuji : Eh,et moi alors?

Temari : Tu veux un calin?

Takuji : Nani?J veux pas mourir!

Kankuro°poufe de rire° : J te comprend.

Kankuro et Takuji °grosse bosse sur la tete°:Aaaaiieeee

Takuji : ahhhhh mais c est pas ma faute c est l type deguise en batman qui a ri!

Kankuro : Batman?He j m appelle pas batman!

Takuji : Pourquoi t es qui alors?

Kankuro : Nan j m appelle Kankuro!Et les deux autres la c est...

Takuji : Robin et Catwomen.

Temari : Nan je disais donc que c est Gaara et Temari!

Takuji°a Gaara° : Ben dit donc t as un nom de fille toi qu est ce qu ils avaient en tete tes parents quand ils t on appelle Temari?

Gaara : -.-_ zen c est qu un gamin stupide_ !

Sakura : Heuuu Takuji lui c est Gaara,Temari c est elle!

Takuji : nan nan nan j aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais etre aussi bete,en fait c etait un message codé de batman pour dire que lui (Gaara)c est Temari elle(Temari)c est Kankuro et lui(Kankuro)c est Gaara.

Temari : Hum tres bien et si on jouait au devinettes?

Kankuro : Ouais 1 er indice pour retrouver Temari t es pret?

Takuji : ouais!

Kankuro : Elle se trinballe tout le temps avec un gros evantail qui fait tres mal!

Takuji : He je sais c est elle°pointe Temari du doigt°

Temari : Ouah t as enfin compris comment j m appelle.

Kankuro : Bon passons a Gaara _hehehehe _t es pret?

Takuji : Ouais toujours!

Kankuro : Bon alors indice n°1 il a l air plutot occupe.

Takuji : Huummm celui la est un peu plus dur mais j dirait que c est lui°poite Gaara du doigt°(kichigo : il sait pas que c est malpoli de montrer du doigt? Temari : A mon avi c est tout le manuel de politesse qu il connait pas. kichigo : hum...t as pas tord.)

Temari : Nyeee comment t as fait pour deviner alors qu on etait tous occupes?

Takuji : Bin facile c etait le seul qu etait occupe a reluquer le decolete de ma soeur.

Gaara et Sakura°virement de tete au rouge° : _j vais l tuer!_

Kankuro°applaudit° : Bravo bien joue!

Takuji°passant une main dans ses cheuveux°: Ahh merci je sais je suis l plus fort!

Kankuro : Ouais bon faut pas exagerer!

Miyu°se reveille° : oh euh sa..sa..salut.

Temari : Kyyyaaaaa elle est vivante.

Takuji : He merde!Elle est pas morte!

Sakura : Surveille un peu ton language si tu veux pas que je le dise a Maman et Papa quand ils rentreront.

Takuji :Gnagnagnagnagna et petati et patata.Pffff meme pas peur nee-chan.

Temari : vous trouvez pas que ca sent bon?

Sakura : Ah non le dinner j allais l oublier!Heureusement que tu as l odorat aussi fin Temari-chan.

Temari : Il faudrait pas y aller avant que ca crame?

Kankuro : _Tu parle ouais,dit plutot qu elle creve la dalle!_

------------------------------------------------

Kichigo : Nyyaaaaa et oui encore un chapitre de fini lol.

Gaara : Si tu pouvais te grouiller de finir!Je serait sans doute humilie moin longtemps!

Sakura : Bin pourquoi?Qu est ce qu il y as d humiliant a aller diner!

Gaara : Rien sauf quand l hote a un petit frere stupide et a l esprit mal tourne!

Takuji : Naaaaa faites pas attention,cher lecteurs c est juste que comme je l ai pris sur le fait,il m en veut.

Gaara : Tient ca me fait penser que quand cette fic sera finie faudra que j pense a te tuer.

Takuji : Nnnaaaannniiii? Tu oserait tuer ton futur beau frere adore? Tu me decois vraiment,sniff et moi qui avait autant d admiration pour toi.

Gaara : ...

_**R&r please**_


End file.
